Duran Duran - (1993) - The Dilate Your Mind Tour
1980: megahype 1981: first uk ·''' faster than light '''· first european ·''' first american '''· first german ·''' careless memories 1982-84: rio '''· tracks across america ·''' sing blue silver 1987-89: strange behaviour '''· glass spider ·''' secret caravan '''· big live thing ·''' european summer festival 1990-95: an acoustic evening '''· dilate your mind ·''' radio station festival 1997-99: ultra chrome, latex and steel '''· greatest and latest ·''' let it flow 2000-01: pop trash '''· up close and personal 2003-06: reunion ·''' astronaut 2007-09: red carpet massacre '''· summer 2009 2011-12: all you need is now ·''' 2015-18: paper gods '''Tour dates: *[- 22 March: Dublin (Ireland)|[1993-03-22 Dublin (Ireland), National Stadium]] *1993-03-24 Glasgow (UK), Barrowlands *1993-04-07 Dubai (United Arab Emirates), Metropolitan Hotel *1993-04-08 Abu Dabi (United Arab Emirates), Hiltonia Beach Arena *1993-04-10 Johannesburg (South Africa), National Sports And Recreation Centre *1993-04-12 Johannesburg (South Africa), National Sports And Recreation Centre *1993-04-16 Cape Town (South Africa), Good Hope Centre *1993-04-17 Cape Town (South Africa), Good Hope Centre *1993-04-19 Port Eliszabeth (South Africa), St. Georges Cricket Ground *1993-04-20 Bloomfontein (South Africa), Caille Humain Centre *1993-04-21 Durban (South Africa), Durban Expo Centre *1993-04-22 Durban (South Africa), Durban Expo Centre *[- 24 April: Pretoria (South Africa)|[1993-04-24 Pretoria (South Africa), National Monumental Arena]] *[- 29 April: Rosario (Argentina)|[1993-04-29 Rosario (Argentina), Estadio Cerrado]] *[- 30 April: Buenos Aires (Argentina)|[1993-04-30 Buenos Aires (Argentina), Velez Stadium]] *1993-05-05 Cordoba (Argentina), Estadio Cordoba *1993-05-03 Tucuman (Argentina), Atletico Tucuman *[- 6 May: Montevideo (Uruguay)|[1993-05-06 Montevideo (Uruguay), General Antigas Train Station]] *1993-05-07 Asuncion (Paraguay), Defensores del Chaco Stadium *1993-05-08 Caracas (Venezuela), *venue?* *[- 9 May: Santiago de Chile (Chile)|[1993-05-09 Santiago de Chile (Chile), Velodromo]] *[- 15 May: Hollywood, CA (USA)|[1993-05-15 Hollywood CA (USA), Tower Records]] *[- 12 June: Madrid (Spain)|[1993-06-12 Madrid (Spain), Aqualung Universal]] *[- 16 June: Cologne (Germany)|[1993-06-16 Cologne (Germany), Live Music Hall *Rocklife*]] *[- 6 July: Mexico City (Mexico)|[1993-07-06 Mexico City (Mexico), Sports Palace]] *[- 7 July: Mexico City (Mexico)|[1993-07-07 Mexico City (Mexico), Sports Palace]] *1993-07-09 Monterrey (Mexico), Plaza Monumental *1993-07-10 Monterrey (Mexico), Jardin del Parque Fundidora *1993-07-11 Guadalajara (Mexico), Muncipal Amphitheatre *[- 14 July: Tampa, FL (USA)|[1993-07-14 Tampa FL (USA), Sundome]] *[- 15 July: Fort Lauderdale, FL (USA)|[1993-07-15 Sunrise (Fort Lauderdale) FL (USA), Sunrise Musical Theatre]] *[- 16 July: Fort Lauderdale, FL (USA)|[1993-07-16 Sunrise (Fort Lauderdale) FL (USA), Sunrise Musical Theatre]] *1993-07-17 Bayamon (Puerto Rico), Estadio Juan Ramon Lubriel *[- 20 July: Atlanta, GA (USA)|[1993-07-20 Atlanta GA (USA), Lakewood Amphitheatre]] *1993-07-21 Charlotte NC (USA), Blockbuster Pavilion *[- 23 July: Philadelphia, PA (USA)|[1993-07-23 Philadelphia PA (USA), Mann Music Center]] *[- 24 July: Long Island, NY (USA)|[1993-07-24 Long Island NY (USA), Jones Beach Amphitheater]] *[- 26 July: Mansfield, MA (USA)|[1993-07-26 Mansfield MA (USA), Great Woods Performing Arts Center]] *[- 27 July: Columbia, MD (USA)|[1993-07-27 Columbia MD (USA), Merriweather Post Pavilion]] *[- 28 July: New York, NY (USA)|[1993-07-28 New York NY (USA), Madison Square Garden *Z-100 Birthday Party*]] *[- 29 July: Maple, ON (Canada)|[1993-07-29 Maple ON (Canada), Kingswood (Canada's Wonderland)]] *[- 30 July: Montreal, QC (Canada)|[1993-07-30 Montreal QC (Canada), Le Forum]] *[- 31 July: Holmdel, NJ (USA)|[1993-07-31 Holmdel NJ (USA), Garden State Arts Centre]] *[- 2 August: Cincinnati, OH (USA)|[1993-08-02 Cincinnati OH (USA), Riverbend Music Centre]] *1993-08-03 Cuyahoga Falls (Cleveland) OH (USA), Blossom Music Center *[- 4 August: Clarkston, MI (USA)|[1993-08-04 Clarkston (Detroit) MI (USA), Pine Knob Music Theatre]] *[- 6 August: Chicago, IL (USA)|[1993-08-06 Tinley Park (Chicago) IL (USA), World Music Theater]] *[- 7 August: Maryland Heights, MO (USA)|[1993-08-07 Marlyland Heights (St. Louis) MO (USA), Riverport Performing Arts]] *1993-08-08 Kansas City MO (USA), Sandstone Amphitheatre *1993-08-10 Dallas TX (USA), Starplex Amphitheatre *[- 11 August: Houston, TX (USA)|[1993-08-11 Houston TX (USA), The Woodlands Pavilion]] *[- 13 August: Phoenix, AZ (USA)|[1993-08-13 Phoenix AZ (USA), Desert Sky Pavilion]] *[- 14 August: San Diego, CA (USA)|[1993-08-14 San Diego CA (USA), San Diego State University Open Air Amphitheater]] *[- 15 August: Concord, CA (USA)|[1993-08-15 Concord CA (USA), Concord Pavilion]] *1993-08-17 Sacramento CA (USA), California Expo Grandstand *[- 18 August: Irvine, CA (USA)|[1993-08-18 Irvine CA (USA), Irvine Meadows Amphitheater]] *[- 20 August: Denver, CO (USA)|[1993-08-20 Denver CO (USA), Fiddler's Green Amphitheater]] *1993-08-21 Salt Lake City UT (USA), Park West *[- 23 August: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[1993-08-23 Los Angeles CA (USA), Great Western Forum]] *[- 24 August: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[1993-08-24 Las Vegas NV (USA), Bally's Hotel & Casino]] *1993-08-28 Wegberg-Wildenrath (Germany), Flugplatz Wildenrath *Rock over Germany* *1993-08-29 Zürich (Switzerland), Hardtürm Stadion *Festival???* *[- 31 August: Izmir (Turkey)|[1993-08-31 Cesme / Izmir (Turkey), Cesme Amphitheatre]] *[- 4 September: Rotterdam (The Netherlands)|[1993-09-04 Rotterdam (Netherlands), Ahoy]] *[- 12 October: Merrillville, IN (USA)|[1993-10-12 Merrillville IN (USA), Holiday Star Plaza Theatre]] *[- 13 October: Merrillville, IN (USA)|[1993-10-13 Merrillville IN (USA), Holiday Star Plaza Theatre]] *[- 15 October: Dayton, OH (USA)|[1993-10-15 Dayton OH (USA), Ervin J. Nutter Center]] *[- 16 October: Pittsburgh, PA (USA)|[1993-10-16 Pittsburgh PA (USA), AJ Palumbo Center]] *1993-10-17 Bethlehem PA (USA), Lehigh University Forum *[- 17 November: New York, NY (USA)|[1993-11-17 New York NY (USA), Sony Music Studios *MTV Unplugged*]] *1993-11-19 Jacksonville FL (USA), Metropolitan Park *[- 20 November: Miami, FL (USA)|[1993-11-20 Miami FL (USA), James L. Knight Center]] *1993-11-22 Huntsville AL (USA), Van Baun Civic Center *1993-11-23 Atlanta GA (USA), Fox Theatre *[- 24 November: Orlando, FL (USA)|[1993-11-24 Orlando FL (USA), Orlando Arena]] *[- 26 November: New Orleans, LA (USA)|[1993-11-26 New Orleans LA (USA), Kiefer UNO Lakefront Arena]] *[- 27 November: Pensacola, FL (USA)|[1993-11-27 Pensacola FL (USA), Civic Center Arena]] *1993-11-29 Austin TX (USA), Frank Erwin Center *1993-12-01 Las Cruces NM (USA), Pan American Center *1993-12-03 San Francisco CA (USA), The Fashion Center *[- 4 December: San Jose, CA (USA)|[1993-12-04 San Jose CA (USA), Event Center Arena, San Jose State University]] *1993-12-06 Portland OR (USA), Portland Coliseum *1993-12-07 Seattle WA (USA), Seattle Coliseum *[- 8 December: Vancouver, BC (Canada)|[1993-12-08 Vancouver BC (Canada), PHE Pacific Coliseum]] *[- 15 December: Tokyo (Japan)|[1993-12-15 Tokyo (Japan), Yoyogi Olympic Arena]] *[- 16 December: Tokyo (Japan)|[1993-12-16 Tokyo (Japan), Yoyogi Olympic Arena]] *[- 18 December: Nagoya (Japan)|[1993-12-18 Nagoya (Japan), International Conference Hall]] *[- 19 December: Osaka (Japan)|[1993-12-19 Osaka (Japan), Castle Sports Arena]] *[- 31 December: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[1993-12-31 Los Angeles CA (USA), Great Western Forum]] *[- 2 January: Minneapolis, MN (USA)|[1994-01-02 Minneapolis MN (USA), Target Center]] *1994-01-04 Auburn Hills MI (USA), The Palace *1994-01-06 Hatford CT (USA), Hatford Civic Center *[- 9 January: Fairfax, VA (USA)|[1994-01-09 Fairfax VA (USA), The Patriot Center (George Mason University)]] *1994-01-10 West Point NY (USA), Eisenhower Hall *[- 11 January: New York, NY (USA)|[1994-01-11 New York NY (USA), Radio City Music Hall]] *1994-01-12 New York NY (USA), Radio City Music Hall *[- 13 January: New York, NY (USA)|[1994-01-13 New York NY (USA), Radio City Music Hall]] *[- 15 January: West Lafayette, IN (USA)|[1994-01-15 West Lafayette IN (USA), Elliott Hall]] *[- 16 January: Evanston, IL (USA)|[1994-01-16 Evanston IL (USA), McGaw Hall (Northwestern University)]] *[- 22 January: Manchester (UK)|[1994-01-22 Manchester (UK), G-Mex Centre]] *[- 24 January: Sheffield (UK)|[1994-01-24 Sheffield (UK), Sheffield Arena]] *[- 25 January: Birmingham (UK)|[1994-01-25 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena]] *[- 27 January: Cardiff (UK)|[1994-01-27 Cardiff (UK), Cardiff International Centre]] *[- 28 January: London (UK)|[1994-01-28 London (UK), Wembley Arena]] *[- 31 January: Bournemouth (UK)|[1994-01-31 Bournemouth (UK), Bournemouth International Centre]] *[- 4 February: Brussels (Belgium)|[1994-02-04 Brussels (Belgium), Forest National]] *[- 5 February: Paris (France)|[1994-02-05 Paris (France), Le Zénith]] *[- 6 February: Grevenmacher (Luxemburg)|[1994-02-06 Grevenmacher (Luxemburg), Sports Centre]] *1994-02-08 Tel Aviv (Israel), Cineramma *1994-02-09 Tel Aviv (Israel), Cineramma *1994-02-11 Istanbul (Turkey), World Trade Centre *Pepsi Dance Night* *1994-04-02 Hong Kong (Hong Kong), Hong Kong Coliseum *1994-04-04 Singapore (Singapore), Singapore Indoor Stadium *1994-04-06 Bangkok (Thailand), Bangkok International Convention Center *1994-04-08 Kuala Lumpur (Malaysia), Putra World Trade Center *1994-04-10 Jakarta (Indonesia), Jakarta Hilton Convention Center *1994-04-12 Honolulu, HI (USA), Blaisdell Arena Category:Duran Duran Tours